Three-dimensional gradient echo MR image data acquisition is used among many other applications for contrast enhanced MR imaging of patient body organs. For this type of imaging study, it is desirable to have uniform fat suppression in the body or specific organs to allow more visibility of lesions. However, it is known that, in order to acquire MR images with uniform fat suppression, MR systems require a relatively long repetition time because an MR imaging system needs to acquire image data at an opposed phase echo time (TE). A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.